


Marriage Is Not A game

by kimjunhoe



Series: A Game Called Marriage [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Angst with a Happy Ending, Junbobficsparty2019, M/M, Marriage, Marriage of Convenience, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjunhoe/pseuds/kimjunhoe
Summary: Junhoe is a broken man while Jiwon just found his freedom. Will they save each other?“To love someone deeply gives you strength. Being loved by someone deeply gives you courage.”— Chinese Philosopher Lao Tzu





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains hints of suicide. Apologies

“HELLO?!! 911? HELLO? I AM HERE WITH A YOUNG MAN IN HIS TWENTIES. WHAT? OH! HE SLIT HIS WRIST! WE ARE AT THE PARK NEAR THE EXIT 5 OF EAST HIGHWAY. QUICK!”

 

“Are you his guardian?

“No I don’t know him”

“Can we update you of his condition instead?”

“OK… I guess?”

 

 

Last night was a blur for Jiwon. One moment he was just minding his business taking a stroll along the park, the next moment he met a man on the floor with a bloody wrist. He did what a Good Samaritan would do and now he is at the hospital waiting for updates as his guardian. He found out through registration that the man is Koo Junhoe, 22 and he was the only child judging from his family photo in the wallet's window.

 _“Wonder what made him do that”_ Jiwon shall not judge and he genuinely just wants to see the young man wake up before he takes his leave. He have been hanging around and he have to admit the guy lying in the hospital bed looks breath taking. Even in just a hospital robe, he manage to make Jiwon’s heart skipped a few beat. His hair was as dark as the night and he can see a sculpted chest peeking through his hospital robe. He looks tall. 6 ft? 6 ft 1? All Jiwon knows is this man can be a model as his profession. His skin was milky white and flawless. _"Was he cheated by his modelling agency? or was he one of those that got scammed by fake talent agency?"_   The more he stared at Junhoe, the more confident Jiwon was that he is or trying to be a celebrity. It is a waste for the world to be deprived of that looks.

As Jiwon was about to leave for the night when he heard a tiny croaking voice calling out for him “Excuse me. Were you the one who saved me?” Jiwon turned around and Junhoe was awake and looking so vulnerable. Junhoe's hand was reaching out for him and Jiwon had to peel his eyes off the bandages wrapped around his other wrist. Junhoe's lips were dry but it was still a beautiful shade of pink. _"Did the nurses apply tint on his lips while he was asleep?"_ Jiwon shook out the ridiculaous thoughts

“Hi… I am Jiwon… how are you” Jiwon lowered himself to make it easier for Junhoe to speak. Junhoe sat up and steadied himself and reached out for Jiwon. Jiwon poured a glass of water for Junhoe and handed it to him and Junhoe took huge sips of the water and set it aside when he was done. Jiwon assisted Junhoe by placing some pillows at his back to make him more comfortable and Jiwon blushed when his lips almost brushed Junhoe's ears. Jiwon took a chair and placed it near the bed, he assumed Junhoe won't have much energy to speak out loud and moved in closer. Junhoe shocked him by moving forward laying his head on Jiwon shoulder crying his heart out. Jiwon hugged him and they remained like that for about 15 minutes. As surprised as Jiwon was, he guessed there must be a reason why Junhoe attempted to take his own life

Junhoe finally calmed down and went back to sleep after crying out tears his body weight. Jiwon decided not to leave and requested for a guest bed. He can’t leave Junhoe like this.

 

* * *

 

 

Junhoe woke up to the stranger sleeping in the same room as him. He was pleased that he was saved by the sleeping man but where is he to go now? He was given breakfast and he ate it silently so not to wake the stranger up. _"Wait what was his name? Ji.. yes, Jiwon-ssi"_ As Junhoe chewed on his food, he was observing Jiown from the tip of his hair to his wiggling toes. Jiwon gives out a beautiful aura. his hair was slicked back neatly with streaks of blond highlights. His jawa was to die for and his arms was toned and his veins was taunting Junhoe. From the look of his belongings, he must be doing well. He looks simple but Junhoe knows those are luxury designer items. As he finished up his food, he felt bad that he had nothing to offer this kind man. Not onl did he gave Junhoe a second chance in life, he didn't budge when Junhoe cried his heart out on his shoulder and now he is sleeping like uncomfortably by Junhoe's side. He open his drawer and just like his guess, his clothes was folded neatly in it with his wallet sitting on top. He was glad he still have some change to maybe get Jiwon-ssi some breakfast. He slowly get off his bed and walked out of the room as sneaky as a thief.

 

 

By the time Jiwon woke up, Junhoe was not in bed and Jiwon sprung in panic. “NO, DON’T TELL ME!” Jiwon was fearful of the worst possible outcome and ran out of the room. He didn’t get far as Junhoe was walking back to the room with two orange juices in his hand. “Hi Morning” and Junhoe flashed Jiwon a smile which made Jiwon melt inside. “I think you are a Hyung? So shall we go back in? I bought OJs for us.” Junhoe led Jiwon into the room so nonchalantly that no one would have known he tried to take his life just a while ago.

“I am so sorry Hyung. First you had to witness the incident and last night I had to cry on you like that. I am embarrassed and grateful and disappointed. I have too much emotions in me right now… By the way how are you? you looked uncomfortable on that bad excuse of a bed" Junhoe realized he went on and on without letting Jiwon-ssi say anything

“I am fine. That was OK. Try sleeping in an Economy seat from America to Korea. THAT is horrible." Jiwon almost smack himself for such a lame comparison. _'This man just fought for his life and you are talking about flights? Jiwon you dumb oaf'_ "I know you are Koo Junhoe because I had to go through your wallet for registration. I am sorry. I saw your parent’s picture, have you inform them? Do you want me to inform them? I couldn't unlock your phone for their number so i felt bad that they are unaware of your situation”

“It’s okay, you won’t be able to inform them. They are both no longer around. I have no one. I am an orphan. They were killed in a car accident and I was brought up in an orphanage so you don’t have to worry about not informing anyone” Junhoe explained his situation to Jiwon in a calm tone. It was as though he have explained this countless of time that he no longer have any feelings attached to it.

“Do you want to talk about it? Why you did what you did? But hey, you don’t have to” Jiwon was curious but he didn’t want to offend Junhoe. He is still in recovery and he didn't want to overwhelm Junhoe

Junhoe then explained that he was with a man for years. Abusive and a good for nothing. Junhoe financially supported him and hung on as he felt that this guy was the only one who could have accepted him. He was jobless who demands money and beat Junhoe for the slightest annoyance. They were supposed to be married and it was all paid for by Junhoe. Right before the wedding, he asked Junhoe for a huge sum of money. And willingly Junhoe gave him his inheritance and whatever he had and that jerk disappeared on him and the wedding is next week. A small gathering but it was non-refundable. With his life savings just taken away from that asshole and a wedding he can’t cancel he was thinking death was the easiest way out. He snapped and he regretted that. “So now, some of my relatives will be coming to the city and a few of my friends are coming. What am I supposed to do?

“Have your family or friends met him?”

“No. He wasn’t interested at all.”

“OK. It is set then. I will marry you Junhoe”

“WHAT?!”Junhoe almost chocked on the OJ he was sipping on “No Hyung no we just met You don’t have to do that”

“If you can almost marry a guy like that, why not me? I saved your life. I am a decent guy” Jiwon scratched his head coyly. “Marriage, is a socially or ritually recognised union between spouses that establishes rights and obligations between those spouses, as well as between them any affinity” Jiwon read off from a web search. “Let us get to know each other after marriage. Just like the olden days. I have a house for you to stay in and you have a wedding you paid for. Let say that is a fair exchange”

“This is crazy” Junhoe wasn’t sure of what to do next

“Look as of yesterday, I am your legal guardian on records, my family is in the States and I have not much friends. I have never been interested in dating so this might be the answer”

“I don’t know Hyung. Are you sure? It is not a game”

“I know. If it don’t work out, we get an annulment. In the meantime, you have a place to stay and you can slowly start saving up again and work towards leaving me in a positive way. OUCH. The thought of you leaving even before our wedding” Jiwon was laughing and Junhoe was staring at him.

“Let’s do it. I promise I will get out of your hair once I am back on my feet”

“I guess this hospital situation already covered **_**_through sickness and through health_**_**. HEY I AM A GREAT HUSBAND!” Jiwon was looking at Junhoe after saying that and he was greeted with a smile.

 

 

Jiwon didn't know what possessed him to agree to this but he was angry and he just wanted Junhoe to stop feeling helpless and .... _'and what Jiwon?' Did you fell in love with him? Please don't confuse pity and love. Junhoe will be hurt if it was just a pity act'_

 

Junhoe sat in his bed by himself as Jiwon went home to shower and change before fetching Junhoe for his discharge. ' _What did you do Junhoe? Was it desperation or are you really willing to try this out? Don't Junhoe. Don't hurt him. He seems like a great guy. He is not Hans'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know more of the details of Junhoe and Jiwon's past, you may read 'Marriage Is Just A Game' to further understand their back story


	2. Chapter 2

_“I, Kim Jiwon, take you, Koo Junhoe, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”_

_“I, Koo Junhoe, take you, Kim Jiwon, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honour you all the days of my life.”_

 

 

In less than a month Junhoe transformed from a wreck to someone’s husband. It was weird but he knows this is just a temporary arrangement. He officially moved in after the wedding as he was still tradition that way. The actual fact was his lease was up on the day itself and he wanted to stay there till the very last day. It was hard returning to the hell hole. He could remember all the bad memories of being with Hans and he couldn't wait to move out. Jiwon did ask him to move in immediately but he wanted to hold on to any shred of pride he still have in him. Everything did work out and he didn’t want to move in too early, he guessed Jiwon needs time to make arrangements around the house. Jiwon brought him home to his huge apartment. He had so many questions to ask but he deemed it would be rude to ask too much too fast. He is just a guest and he didn’t want to make anything awkward.

Jiwon is definitely living the life, it was a penthouse overlooking the city view and the furnishings was minimalist yet had that priceless aura. He had a billiard table in the living room and a TV on the wall that was as wide as Junhoe's old room. There were rows and rows of shoes arranged by the door and it was all limited edition pairs. He was moving in a calculated move while curiously taking a peek into the rooms in the penthouse. A room converted for his clothes and another that was obviously meant for his games as he had state of the art PC and the seat was definite something Junhoe have never seen before in his friend's home. Tuck at the corner of the living room was an office. _"He works from home? As a ...?"_ Junhoe was getting more and more curious of the man he just got married to 

 

“So… this is my apartment and I am sorry that I don't have a spare bedroom. If you are uncomfortable I can convert the games room to your bedroom” Jiwon wanted his husband to feel welcomed. __“Husband? Jiwon you are now married. This is excitingly weird”.__ Jiwon showed Junhoe around his apartment and Jiwon was feeling a bit shy as it seems like he was showing off. He brought Junhoe to the bedroom last and they just stood by the entrance. Both not taking a step into it like a wall was built while he was away. “As you can see my bed is huge. So there’s definitely space for at least four adults. We won’t bump into each other” _'Four adults? damn it Jiwon, it seems like you hold orgy parties here. stupid stupid'  "_ I meant it is huge and erm I wanted to erm compare so you erm know there are space for you to roll over comfortably. We will go shopping later for extra pillows and stuff you may need. i NEVER invited anyone to sleepover so i am lacking erm for stuff" 

Junhoe giggled at Jiwon's being nervous. He wasn't even judging but Jiwon seems to have the need to explain over everything and that was cute, the way his cheeks get bright red, his hands movement like as though he was rapping and his eyes breaking eye contact. It was just too cute. “I am not worried about that, we are still legally married and I don’t take marriage lightly. I was with HIM for a while, I can slowly get comfortable with you. Unless you are a drug dealer by night. LOOK AT THIS PLACE” Junhoe still can’t get over the size of the apartment and the furnishings. Jiwon is either rich or he is trespassing into some rich family’s home. The second option won’t be possible as the house was littered with framed pictures of Jiwon and his family all dressed in suits. Junhoe then remembered Jiwon mentioning his family is in the States so they could be doing well. Jiwon could be the clichéd irresponsible son that refuse to take reign of the family business.

"That is my parents, Mr and Mrs Kim, That is my brother, wife and baby. They live in London though. And I am Kim Jiwon and you are Koo Junhoe. One day you will be included in this family portrait. IF you decided not to give up on this" Jiwon said while staring at the floor

Junhoe smiled at Jiwon getting all flustered. “Should i change my name to Kim Junhoe?" Junhoe teased Jiwon and just as he guessed, Jiwon's face was getting all red again and Junhoe swear that is the most adorable thing he ever seen. "Hyung, I am jobless now. I was fired since I was too devastated that he left me and I kept skipping work without notice. I really can’t contribute to anything” Junhoe was getting more and more insecure over his position in this household. He knows he don't have to but he don't want to just not do anything to contribute. He son't want to be the Hans in this relationship

“Hey, don’t think that way. I will be working bringing in the money like a husband should and you take your time. I am more than happy if you can support me by having meals with me. I have been living on ramen and takeout. I don’t want you to feel like a stereotype but if a “duty” is what you need to feel like you are a part of this, you can start with that. If you can’t, I can definitely afford to order in and you just have to be there with me. Let’s take one day at a time okay.” Jiwon wanted to give Junhoe a hug for assurance but he stopped himself. At that moment he remembered the innocent kiss they shared after exchanging vows, it was so chaste and awkward yet Jiwon won’t want anyone else.

 

 

“Is this comfortable for you Junhoe?” Jiwon was laying on his side facing Junhoe. They were at least two arm’s length away but Jiwon was getting flustered on his own.

“I am okay. This bed is definitely huge. Was this custom made? Okay don’t answer that.” Junhoe was embarrassed by that question. He didn’t want to come across as a bumpkin. “Hyung, thank you. You didn’t have to do all this. You could have even left me to …. But you saved me, you even brought me into your home as your husband. This is too farfetched even for someone like me. I always love a good fairy tale.”

“Stop thanking me. I rarely walk there but I did. I rarely stick my nose into someone else business but I did. I think it could be fate. Who decides what the right way to meet and marry is? Plus I have always love the thought of marrying without knowing each other first. Like my parents. There are exceptions though…”Jiwon trailed off. “Let me get to know you better. What are you interested in?”

The newlyweds spent the whole night chatting away getting to know each other. Without realizing it, they fell asleep closer to each other than when they first started.

 

Jiwon woke up to clattering in the kitchen. In that instant he forgot there was Junhoe in the house and it spooked him out. It took a while for his sleepy brain to register it was his husband. Jiwon staggered to the kitchen and there was breakfast on the kitchen counter. It was nothing much but his heart swelled as that breakfast was for him. “Morning Baby” Jiwon and Junhoe both was surprised by what just came out of Jiwon's mouth. “Oh I am sorry. It came out like that. Oh my god Junhoe I am sorry if that was out of line”

“Baby? Hmm.. That was nice actually. No one ever called me that.” Junhoe nodded and continued with breakfast preparation

“No one? Not even him?” Jiwon was tiptoeing over bringing up HIM in a conversation. The Doctors did advised Jiwon not to speak of anything that might triggered Junhoe again as he needs time but it depends on how fast he can move forward. Different patients have different healing time.

“Nope. He didn’t believe in pet names. I have one for him now though. BASTARD.” Junhoe laughed and Jiwon thought he heard the most beautiful sound ever.

“Thank you for the breakfast. I appreciate it. It has been a while since I had home cooked food before going to work. I am feeling so pampered. Me likey”

“This is the only thing I can do for you now. I hope it is edible for you” Junhoe was amused by how Jiwon was so appreciative over a simple breakfast when Jiwon did something bigger than that. He made Junhoe feel like he was just reborn. “By the way Hyung, can I go out later? I want to start looking for some form of job”

“Do you want to work in my company? I can find something for you” Jiwon know looking for job is hard recently due to the bad economy. He can definitely make up any position for Junhoe and no one will bat an eye.

“No Hyung, I need this. I need to feel like I am able to do something for myself. If you give me a job, it will just be you helping me again. Wait what? YOUR company?

“Not mine. I am just helping my parents with the branch here. Main office is still in the States I am just an employee in my parent’s company.” Jiwon hope it didn’t sound like he was bragging “Like I told you, I can support our living so please don’t feel like you need to work”

“The Doctor said it will be helpful for me to be engaged in some form of activity instead of locking myself up and dwelling on the past. So I want to” Junhoe was adamant in not being a useless partner.

“OK then, but the job offer still stands.” Deep down Jiwon was hoping Junhoe would take the job so that he can spend more time to observe Junhoe. __“_ Junhoe should be fine. Just be there if he falls.” _Jiwon reminded himself

"Can I also meet my friend Jinhwan Hyung? I miss him"

"Junhoe, you can meet whoever you want. I am cool with that. You need friends and you can invite him over if you want to. This is your house too. Please don't feel like yo have to tiptoe around me"

"Thanks Hyung. I appreciate it. Let's eat."

 


	3. Chapter 3

“So how was your job searching? Any luck?” Jiwon asked as Junhoe was walking through the door. He did reach home later than Jiwon expected but he is safe and that was what mattered most.

“I didn’t. I signed up for jujitsu instead.” Junhoe laughed. “I was abused for the longest time and I want to start defending myself in the future. Job wise… I thought about it. I will take my time and focus on myself first. I need to learn how to love myself and maybe once that happen, I can start loving others”

“Including me?” Jiwon teased Junhoe

“Including you.” Junhoe smiled and went straight to the kitchen to prepare dinner but he felt Jiwon’s hand stopping him. " I had coffee with Jihwan Hyung and i said sorry for cutting him out of my life, told him everything and i ws scolded, hugged and we were back like before. He was the one who encouraged me to learn self defense and it will be a great bonding session for us brothers again. I will introduce you to him and he said to thank you for saving me. he is indebted to you"

“Junhoe, under no circumstances are you compelled to love me. If it happens it happens. I have to learn how to love you too. This is all new to me as well.” Junhoe nodded in agreement. “I will never touch you if you don’t allow me too. But you can touch me all you want” Jiwon laughed and he felt Junhoe swat his arm. “Ouch Baby. You are now learning Jujitsu and that hurt me”

“I am sorry Hyung. Sorry. Was it that hard?” Junhoe felt so apologetic but a bit baffled why Jiwon felt pain. He swore it was a light swat.

“I AM KIDDING. HAHAHA sorry. My dad said humour is important in marriage. Was that not funny?” Jiwon now felt silly instead.

“How dare you tease me? I am going to do an arm lock on you” Junhoe started chasing after Jiwon around the apartment and they were just like two kids in a playground. Junhoe stopped when he saw Jiwon was laughing like crazy on the couch and joined him.

“Junhoe, do you think our marriage will work?” Jiwon was concerned as he didn’t want to lose Junhoe to some degree. He sincerely do believe in love after marriage but he worry Junhoe may not.

“So far, you have made me laugh more in my life in just a span of half an hour. It may work but let’s not rush it. I want to naturally love you as a lover and not out of gratitude. That won’t be fair to you.”

“No problem. To make our love grow faster, do you want to shower together? OUCH JUST KIDDING” Jiwon stood up and went ahead to shower. Without Junhoe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks passed and Junhoe and Jiwon already established a pattern amongst themselves. The awkwardness was gone and Junhoe was getting better emotionally and mentally thanks to Bobby’s constant encouragement. He was sure that they will be heading for splits Ville once he gets better but now he don’t wish to leave Jiwon’s side. Jiwon showed him how a supportive partner is supposed to be and never have Jiwon ever make Junhoe felt useless.

There were days when Junhoe would wake up in fear as he would have nightmares of his past demons chasing after him, he would lay in bed sobbing and Jiwon will instinctively come closer to spoon him and whispering consoling words till Junhoe fall back to sleep. The first time Junhoe woke up in Jiwon's arm, he was so freaked out but he kept still for Jiwon's sake. He observed Jiwon's sleeping face and he sobbed in gratitude. Jiwon was hugging Junhoe like a bolster and it was suffocating yet comforting at the same time. He vow not to say a thing so Jiwon can continue to embrace him without feeling weirded out

Some days he would be paralysed with fear when he made a mistake. He once broke a mug that Jiwon uses for his coffee and his whole body was stiffed with fear. He would lock himself in the bathroom and Jiwon would cancel everything on his schedule just to stay home. Junhoe felt so useless as the minutes passed and Jiwon will still be patiently waiting for him. He will just sit in the tub hugging his knees under the shower to calm himself down. He hope Jiwon can't hear the sobbing mess he was. Jiwon will sit on the opposite side of the door offering comforting words and prayers and to remind Junhoe of God’s will. He have abandoned God since the day God took away his parents and he was reluctant to pray along. Jiwon would plead and beg and he had to give it a try. Just as Jiwon said, it calmed him down, The God that took away his parents and gave him Hans was the one that actually calmed him down. It was like as if God was apologizing to Junhoe for what he put Junhoe through

Instead of getting smacked across his face when he burnt food, Jiwon would laugh it off and tease Junhoe instead. They would just remain in the kitchen laughing and arguing over whose fault it would be. Junhoe would accuse Jiwon for distracting him and Jiwon would use Junhoe’s beauty as his plea. “I can’t help it, I need to stare at that face longer than the time it takes the food to be ready” Despite being cheeky and openly flirting, Jiwon never forced himself upon Junhoe and Junhoe respects that about him. He is a man too and he knows how hard it is to refrain your lust taking over while being in bed with another man

Day by day, Junhoe was slowly warming up to Jiwon’s kindness. Despite being busy at work, he calls very half an hour with the most stupid reason. Deep down Junhoe knew it was just to make sure Junhoe won’t fall into the darkest pits in his sick mind.  Junhoe sometimes will drop by the office to say Hi or to have lunch with Jiwon. Instead of hiding Junhoe, he would proudly show him off and announce “Oh look, there he is. My beautiful husband is here!” Junhoe never felt more proud although it can be embarrassing some times. Jiwon is not only handsome and sexy, he have a beautiful soul. His soul is as blinding as the sun. So pure and so loving and Junhoe feels overwhelmed by his awesomeness.

 

 

“Baby, I am going to leave for work now. Shall we have dinner out later?” Jiwon was casually speaking while packing his bag when Junhoe walked over and gave Jiwon a peck on his temple. It caught Jiwon for a surprise and he liked it. “Baby, you make me want to skip work today” Jiwon’s face was plastered with a silly grin and Junhoe can’t stop himself from grinning too.

“Can you dear? I feel like today is a great day to go out on a date” Junhoe seems so firm in his resolve that Jiwon immediately called in to cancel his day. “Dear? You just stab me in my heart. Junhoe I am dying” and Jiwon pretended to sway and held Junhoe for support.

“Do that again and I will not call you that again.” Junhoe teased Jiwon and he was happy to see Jiwon’s positive reaction.

“FINE! Today let’s go on a date. What do you want to do? OMG it’s our first date ever!” Jiwon was now jumpy and he can’t contain his excitement. “Have you already planned it out?

“I did and I thought of walking around town, lunch then maybe a movie and dinner later?” Junhoe wanted to know how it feels like going on a normal date. Without fear of his partner hurling abusive words or getting angry over the slightest thing.

“Sure Baby, let me change and we will go out for our very first date.” Jiwon returned the peck and left Junhoe blushing.


	4. Chapter 4

The date was going well and Junhoe managed to enjoy it without any reservation while Jiwon was grinning from ear to ear. Jiwon looks so silly yet it was making Junhoe soft. He always wanted to know how does happiness look on someone’s’ face and Jiwon is the perfect example of it. A bundle of sexy joy

“Hyung, let’s have an honest conversation. So far we have been getting to know each other and I like it so far. I can’t ever show you enough gratitude for you being kind and patient with me. I am curious though, what made you want to marry me. I don’t ever want you to feel like you are a scapegoat in this relationship.” Junhoe stretched out his arms across the table and held Jiwon’s hand.

“You are sure making all the moves today, I am liking it.” Jiwon gained a smack on his arm with that comment. “To be honest I sincerely believe in love after marriage from my parent’s marriage. I think by now you should have figured out that my family is rich”

“Really? Wow what a shock! From someone who holds a black card and an apartment that can fit 10 of my old apartment” Junhoe played along

“My parents wanted me to marry someone else” Jiwon confided in Junhoe. “And that someone else is a woman. My parents wanted me to conform to ‘society’s norm’ and be a ‘normal’ man. I ran away and they let me be. They still love me but now since the separation from them, they realized that they shouldn’t even suggested that in the first place. They were sorry they insulted me that way and respected my decision to stay here. Like what I told you before, I just took it as fate that I met you that night. ”

“Does your parent know we are married?’ Junhoe is now worried of what Jiwon’s parents might think of this marriage.

“They do. They are happy for me and they will visit us when they can or maybe I should bring you over and meet them. It all depends on our schedule. Do you want to meet them? I won’t rush things for you”

“When the time permits for us, I will” Junhoe flashed his smile to send assurance to Jiwon. “I have no parents and it will be great to have in-laws to love”

“They would love you. They did find it weird that I am still insisting on my ideals on marriage but they gave us their blessings”

“I know this is weird to plan out or even say out loud but once we step out of this coffee shop, let’s try holding hands” Junhoe proposed.

“YES BABY!” Jiwon was pleased to see Junhoe slowly accepting this relationship. Jiwon didn’t even realize when but he knows that he is starting to love Junhoe too.

 

 

Jiwon was brought up with a silver spoon in his mouth and never had he had to worry about anything or bother about anyone. He had nannies and help chasing after him and he is aware how blessed he was to be living in a life of luxury. When he chose to leave his family, he realised then that the world doesn’t revolve around him. But now his world is all about Junhoe.

His heart breaks in pieces  when he hear Junhoe crying in his sleep and whimpering for help. How he wish he was Dumbledore and could extract all Junhoe’s bad memories. He must have been so traumatised and Jiwon feel so helpless at times that he can’t help but to cry along with Junhoe. He was scared to touch Junhoe but he noticed when he did, Junhoe will slowly calm down and stop sobbing in his arms. When morning comes, Jiwon will move away and let Junhoe have his space. He didn’t want to break his promise or take advantage of Junhoe in any ways. It was always the same nightmare the same cries. "No No HANS NO NO NO" Junhoe would swing his arms and legs in his sleep and will cry out his heart. The first time it happened, Junhoe woke Jiwon up by accidentally punching Jiwon and Jiwon was shocked as fuck. When re realizes what happened, he tried to wake Junhoe up but Junhoe wouldn't. He softly restrained his arms and wrap his legs around Junhoe's and stayed like that till morning. Despite Junhoe's body suddenly jerking in shock throughout the night, Jiwon would still be holding him tight in his arms waiting for Junhoe to calm down. It became less frequent but Jiwon is always ready anytime Junhoe needs him. Deep down Jiwon feels so guilty for embracing Junhoe without his permission but he calculated his risks and is willing to take it on as long as Junhoe could have a good night rest.

He crumbles inside when he sees Junhoe shutting off and he wasn’t sure what to do the first time it happened. Junhoe was watching cleaning up in the kitchen and a glass broke and the next thing he knew he ran to the toilet sobbing hard. Jiwon could hear Junhoe running the shower to muffled his sobs but it was sill audible for Jiwon. Jiwon knocked on the locked door and tried to break it but his door was too strong and it didn't budge. _'Please God Please take away Junhoe's sadness.'_ Junhoe was in the toilet for a long time and Jiwon's head was about to burst with worry. "Baby please open the door BABY PLEASE. LET ME IN. LET ME HELP YOU" 

Should he call 911? His attending physician? His psychiatrist? He was so lost and he punched his hand against the wall repeatedly out of helplessness. He didn't even realize his hand was bleeding as he was numbed by worry.When he saw that, he quickly go to the toilet and clean up before Junhoe could noticed his hand was bleeding. Right at that moment, Junhoe opened the toilet door looking fresh and flashed a smile like nothing happened as not to worry Jiwon. The next time it happened, feeling so useless that he couldn’t help Junhoe prevent an episode, he just sat dejectedly outside the bathroom door and recite verses he thought would be helpful for Junhoe and thankfully it did. He heard Junhoe's sobs getting softer and Jiwon continued praying loudly. "Baby if you can hear me, repeat after me and pray along ok? God is always there if you want to share your sorrows with him. Baby can you do that for me?" Jiwon will continue until Junhoe opens the door.

Jiwon took one day at a time. He injected humour when he could, be a pillar when Junhoe crumbled and pampered him when Junhoe allowed.

"Baby i applied for a supplementary card for you. Like mine it doesn't have any credit limit. You can pay your lessons with it, shop for new clothes, furnishing and whatever you want. Treat Jinhwan Hyung, throw dinner parties for your friend.Go ahead."

"No Hyung. You have done too much for me and this is too much. I don't need to take more from you" Junhoe felt so embarrassed by this kind gesture and he didn't know what to do. Why is this Jiwon so nice?

"OK fine. Just keep it in case of emergency then. I may not be there when you run into one so use this to help you.' Jiwon didn't want to make Junhoe feel belittled and he just wants Junhoe to take it for a peace of mind

 “Only for emergency Hyung, I promise”

So when one day, Jiwon saw 'Angel's Cafe' for 9,000₩ reflected on the bill he actually punched the air with happiness. Something so small was making Jiwon that elated. ' _Junhoe was having coffee with my money. Aww how cute"_

 

 

__“_ Remember Jiwon, your spouse is your lover, your friend, your mother, your sibling and your child. _

_Love your spouse with all your heart._

_Respect them like you would your mother._

_Have fun activities just like a friend._

_Always lookout for them as you do with your brother._

_Look after them like your precious little child”_  

Jiwon’s dad advice was a beacon of strength for Jiwon whenever he feels like giving up. He knew when he stepped into a marriage with a broken Junhoe, it will never be easy. He married Junhoe and promised himself that he will make Junhoe whole again and as happy as he could. One day, when both of them have accepted each other wholly, that would be the happiest day for Jiwon.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the date went well and they were tipsy by the time they reach home. Jiwon went in to wash up but he was surprised that Junhoe stopped him from closing the door. “Baby, I am about to shower, do you need the toilet?” “I want to join you tonight, can I? Just a shower. Nothing more. ” Junhoe teased Jiwon but Jiwon was already sold on the idea.

As they both stripped bare, Jiwon couldn’t help notice how buffed Junhoe is. Jiwon suddenly felt his manhood getting hard from looking at Junhoe taking his clothes off. Junhoe have never walked or slept topless unlike Jiwon. He was always in an oversize tee and long pants. Jiwon took in the sight and gulped. “You look like it’s the first time you see me” Junhoe giggled and walked towards Jiwon causing Jiwon to bite his own lips

“Technically it is the first time I see you naked and I am surprised that my baby is so buff. You practising Jujitsu is making happy” Jiwon traced Junhoe’s face with his hands while appreciating his beautiful face. Taking in every details as he could. He never had the opportunity to see Junhoe this close. He slowly approached and cupped Junhoe’s face and leaned in for a kiss. He was worried Junhoe would pull away but Junhoe didn’t. Jiwon deepened the kiss to taste his beautiful husband’s mouth.

Junhoe allowed Jiwon and he pulled Jiwon’s body closer to him. His bulge was throbbing as well and this would be their first and Junhoe was nervous. He have seen Jiwon’s body countless of time but this is the first time he is caressing it. He could feel Jiwon’s hands now exploring his body and Junhoe was getting impatient himself. His neck are now being kissed by Jiwon and Junhoe moaned into Jiwon’s ears. Jiwon bite Junhoe’s neck in response and left a mark. “Are you sure Baby? I won’t if you are not ready” “Which part of me is resisting so far” Junhoe said in in such a sexy voice that it made Jiwon shiver.

“Baby turn around for me please” Jiwon’s request made Junhoe giggled. Jiwon was so respectful of Junhoe that he was still polite during sex. Junhoe turned around and he immediately felt Jiwon’s hand on his length. It has been a while for him and this felt so good. Jiwon wasn’t going at him like some monster but he was being gentle and respectful to Junhoe and that made Junhoe more turned on.

With a hand on Junhoe’s length, Jiwon used his other hand to play with Junhoe’s nipple. He made Junhoe moan and Jiwon was turned on by his voice. “Baby can I? I need to be in you now”. Junhoe nodded and Jiwon slowly prepped Junhoe’s hole by using one finger at a time.  Junhoe was now a loud mess and it was driving Jiwon crazy. Jiwon slowly penetrated Junhoe and he started to move his hips slowly easing into Junhoe. Jiwon placed his hands on the wall caging Junhoe and kissed Junhoe’s back passionately. Jiwon hit a sweet spot and he could feel Junhoe going weak with pleasure. Jiwon moved his hips in a slow controlled rhythm as he didn't anto hurt Junhoe. He wanted to go faster and harder but he decided no to and just enjoy this sweet love making session itself.

"Hyung you can go faster if you want. i want it" Junhoe suggested Jiwon in a seductive tone. Jiwon heard him and he got excited for it. He held on to Junhoe's hip and thrust in deeper. "Hyung" Junhoe caleed out his name with a tone full of lust and it drove Jiwon to thrust in deeper and faster. He traced kisses all over Junhoe's back work his tongue up to his neck. He stopped in his track and pulled his head back. Junhoe then placed his hand behind Jiwon's neck and encouraged Jiwon to make his mark on his neck. Junhoe tilted his neck to allow Jiwon to make more marks as he could feel Jiwon was getting more hungry for his skin.

“I am going to cum Baby” Jiwon was trying to resist cumming so soon but he couldn’t help himself, Junhoe’s moaning and his tightness was pushing Jiwon off the edge; he grabbed Junhoe’s hip hard and released his warm cum inside Junhoe. Jiwon turned Junhoe around and kissed Junhoe hungrily and made his way down to Junhoe's still throbbing erected dick. “Baby let me help you”

Jiwon knelt down and licked the tip of Junhoe’s tip and swirled his tongue around it. Using his hand to jerk Junhoe, he licked the base of Junhoe all the way to his bace and nibble gently on his sac. Junhoe let out a moan and gently grabbed Jiwon’s hair as Jiwon’s mouth was busy taking in his length. “Hyung I am going to cum” Jiwon nodded while still sucking on Junhoe’s. Junhoe came shortly after and he pulled Jiwon up and kissed him hard. “I guess we should have our shower now” Jiwon asked and winked at Junhoe.

That night, they slept cuddling each other feeling bliss as they have finally consummated their marriage.

 

 

 

 Jiwon woke up to Junhoe in his arms and he never felt happier. He stayed in the same position as he didn’t want to wake Junhoe up. He kissed Junhoe’s forehead and immediately Junhoe was stirring in his arm. “Morning dear” Junhoe return Jiwon’s kiss. “In my dream I was reciting something to you and I think I have to now” “What was it Baby?” Jiwon kissed him back.  

“I was reading a verse from the Bible. I still remember it. Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It is not rude, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, and it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, and always perseveres. Love never fails. Do you know that verse Hyung?”

 Jiwon nodded and kissed Junhoe again making Junhoe giggle. “Are you going to kiss me every time I end a sentence now?” Jiwon nodded and kissed him again.

“That verse is you Hyung. I didn’t know how love can be so innocent and pure till you came into my life. You have been patient waiting for me to accept you." Junhoe did a tick on Jiwon’s chest with his finger and Jiwon kissed his forehead. “You were kind as you saved my life” He did another tick and received a kiss on his nose. “You were never envious when I spoke of HIM yet you were listening and empathizing with me” This time, Jiwon did a tick on Junhoe’s chest instead and planted a kiss on Junhoe's crown. “You are rich yet you never boast and never did you make me feel like I was sponging off you. You were nice to me and never did you fail to be polite. Even during last night--” Junhoe giggled and Jiwon kissed his lips for that. “You were never angry at me when there were days I was just a shell of a human and ignored you. Instead you always make me feel protected by giving me a hug to show that you are there for me regardless. Despite it all, you keep telling me to forgive him and forget him as you didn’t want me to have negativity in my life. That verse is you Hyung”

Jiwon smiled and burrowed his face into the curve Junhoe’s shoulder and kissed it. “You deserve my kindness and I told you, I was going to marry you and I never was not serious about it. I hold marriage dear in my heart and I am happy that you have accepted me wholly. Marriage is not a game but today I definitely feel like I have won.”

“I love you dear for being the best I ever had and the best I ever will.” As much as Junhoe regretted trying to take his own life, it did bring Jiwon to him. Maybe this is his new life and never would he have imagine marriage could be as pure and lovely as this is.

“Thank you for the kind words Baby. So how are you going to show your appreciation? How about another shower?” Jiwon teased Junhoe.

“I have another idea. Why don’t we just do it here and wreck this bed AND this time you don’t have to be polite.

“Ooh I love that suggestion. I love you Baby”

“I love you more Dear. To many more years of marriage with you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to @fudgyjammy14 and @AmelieofK for encouraging me. This is the last for the JunbobFanFicsParty2019 and both of you never failed to gave me encouragement. It was great as an amateur writer to have two great writers guiding me all this while. Thank you

**Author's Note:**

> The first part of this story was titled "Marriage is just a game"


End file.
